Much More Than Just a Fetish
by Avdal
Summary: "Two more months, Kylo. Two more months and then she'll be here." Kylo never used to be afraid of anything, and then that changed in the blink of an eye. Just two more months and then the two of them will become three. Somewhere in the distance, beyond the edges of the universe, his own father was laughing and telling him 'welcome to the club, kid.'


Seven months have gone by and they still haven't named her yet.

Well, actually that's a lie. Kylo has already named her in his head, he just hasn't told it to Rey. There really is only one name in the whole universe he would chose for his daughter, only the one, but he hasn't dared to say it out loud yet.

He never used to be afraid of anything, and then that changed in less than the blink of an eye. A single moment that redefined his life forever.

Rey has had her own transformation too, of course. Changing so much in all the best of ways. She's become softer, needs him now even if she's reluctant to admit it. She still fights with him and demand and insists that she can and will do everything for herself despite the minor little handicap of not being able to see the ground between her feet anymore.

Kylo likes to be needed. Needed for something other than to destroy, that is. And especially needed by her. She needs him to take care of her, take care of _them_ , because the whole galaxy is going to be out to get them as soon as they know.

And that is exactly why he can't say his daughter's name. Because, when he does, it will all become real. He 's getting close, but he's not there yet. Not quite ready to face that.

Rey has changed in other ways as well. Physically. She bends where she once was hard lines. Her body swoops now, flowing in unpredictable curves that cause her mixed emotions but delight him absolutely and endlessly.

He did that. _He_ did.

The growing belly, the soft hips, the new handful-sized breasts. They're all mesmerizing. Every day getting better and better.

Maybe he savors so them much because he never thought he would have this in his life. It makes him value this just that much more because it's been such a long road to get here. So many ups and downs and goodbye forevers. But oh, Rey can't leave him now, now can she? That was perhaps one of the sweetest silver linings. No matter where she is, he will always know where they are. This is stronger than even their bond. Stronger than anything else he's ever known.

Neither he nor Rey had planned on this happening, but they hadn't exactly been as careful as they perhaps could have. And then the Force stepped in and decided their fates for them.

How beautiful was that? The living, growing proof of their souls mastery over them both in the form of an indelible mark. She couldn't even refuse it when her body gave into this. Submitted itself to the the wills of the universe. It was as primal a moment as could ever be.

Kylo reaches around then, his boldness growing with the flow of his thoughts. He dips his hands under the bedsheets to hold her stomach. She's wearing just a simple, thin silk shift and he wishes there was nothing at all between them.

And oh _gods,_ her belly. Of every new curve and bend to her body, that's the one that he can't tear his attention from. Rey hadn't started to show until late. Unusually late, but the doctor had said that her height and slimness and muscles had all played a part in that. That curve, that perfect growing bend, had taken its sweet time to develop.

It had been worth it, though. Now Kylo can't stop touching it. Her stomach, their _daughter_ , fits so naturally in his hands. A firm semi-circle that Rey says "looks odd" and makes it hard for her to keep her pants up because the waistband always either sits too high or too low.

This makes something stir within him every time. Something far baser than his overwhelming need to protect and nurture and be needed by them both.

He did this. _He_ did this. He's the one who made her so round and perfect. He can't stop repeating it. A spoiled little brat's mantra but that doesn't make it any less true. Any less… captivating.

Kylo kisses her sleeping shoulder, testing the temperature of her bare skin with his lips to make sure she's not getting a chill in her sleep. No, she's warm. Hot, almost. Of course his desert girl would set the thermostat too high for his liking, but that simply means both of them have to walk around with fewer clothes.

He kisses her again, adding a graze of his teeth against her soft flesh. Rey moans in her sleep, her body trembling. No, not trembling, _grinding_.

Kylo breaks out into a grin, his lips curving up against the back of her head. Grinding, huh? Well he certainly knows what that means by now. After the first months sickness had faded and the curves had begun to form, his Rey had become...

Well, he's just going to come out and say it. Rey had gotten really, _really_ horny. Her libido had absolutely skyrocketed. Burnt hotter than a supernova. Kylo would never be able to get enough of her, but he still gave her everything he had. Every drop him in him was hers if that was required to satisfy.

No wonder the second trimester was called the 'Honeymoon Trimester' by their subtly smug-faced doctor. They had both been educated in great detail about what they were allowed to do in bed. Which was basically anything and everything that Rey wanted.

Yes, these last seven months had been _glorious_. Easily the happiest in his entire life.

Rey's reaction had been a little more blended, then her hormones had taken over, and brought with them the need for constant affection during the day and the dreams at night.

Oh yes, the dreams. Another blissful notation of her advancing pregnancy. Apparently all the increased bloodflow to her breasts and lower not only attributed to Rey becoming randier than an Ash-rabbit in the height of spring, but it also gave her extraordinarily vivid erotic dreams.

What a lovely perk of their force bond that had been. He could share in her dreams, taking her there as well even on those rare few nights when their circumstances had forced them to sleep apart. And she _always_ dreamed of him. As if their constant lovemaking wasn't enough to satisfy her in the day, at night her mind still wanted more and more.

Well tonight wasn't one of those nights, fortunately. No, tonight she was here and writhing against him, unknowingly work them both into a rising frenzy of desire.

Unable to stop himself anymore, Kylo slides hands across the swell of her stomach. He feels the growing shape, a curve that he had planted inside her, and his cheeks start to burn. _His_ daughter is in there. It's his duty to shield her from the horny debacle that is her two parents in love.

A quick press of the Force, just to make sure and-

Yes, she's still asleep. Both of his women are, though Rey was in the early stages of waking from her dream to a hopefully equally pleasing reality.

Their doctor had not only assured them that sex was completely alright, but also that the fetus would be unaware of _whatever_ sort of activities they chose to partake in. At the very most vigorous she might conceivably feel a gentle rocking that would be pleasant for her.

That statement had actually rather disturbed Kylo, but Rey had thought it hilarious. She would pout when he would refrain from taking her while their daughter was awake inside her, but now he has no such reason to behave himself.

Kylo lets go of her beautifully rounded stomach with reluctance. He props his head up with one hand and brings the other to his mouth, licking his fingertips before drifting his touch down to between her legs.

A little nudge of the Force and the skirt of her slip glides up, exposing the apex of her legs to him. Rey moans louder in her sleep as he parts her folds. She's already very wet, her puffy center hot against his touch. That must have been quite a dream he'd been missing out on.

This isn't the best angle to pleasure her and Kylo has to contort his arm significantly to fit underneath her full stomach. He focuses on what he can reach which fortunately is her clit.

He rolls the hard nub carefully, dipping his fingers lower often to scoop up some of her slickness that's coating her thighs to keep his movements smooth.

Rey's eyes flutter open to his hand rocking between her slick legs and his hard cock pressing insistently at her backside.

"Kylo?"

Her breath catches in her throat. This close to her he can feel how her heart skips a few beats as her initial confusion fades.

"You were having another one of those dreams, love. It seemed like you might have needed my assistance."

A flush of dual embarrassment washes into him from her side of their bond. His words had been chosen deliberately and for his own gratification. Calling her his love. Letting her know that it was okay to need him. That it was more than okay to melt under his touch.

"Oh."

When she doesn't object, Kylo begins to pump his hand again. Rey gasps, spreading her legs wider and giving him more room to play.

"Oh fuck, Kylo..."

Her voice becomes a husky moan as he eases a finger inside her. Her pussy is so hot and clenching already, desperate to continue with whatever pleasure her subconscious mind had been amusing itself with.

"I want-"

He slides in a second finger, easily finding her swollen G-spot from this angle.

"What is it, love? What do you want?"

Maybe there are traces of a power game at play here too. Before Rey had become pregnant and so needy, she would have never allowed him to tease her like this. Now though, she was a shuddering mess, barely able to speak and surrendering completely to his touch.

She swallows, throwing her head back and Kylo kisses her temple as the pleasure begins to suffuse every nerve.

He wishes he could keep her pregnant forever. She's so responsive like this. Maybe he will. Maybe that's exactly what he'll do.

"Kylo… shut up."

She elbows him hard, startling him and her perfect little nose crinkles in annoyance. It makes for an amusing counterbalance with her pleasure-seeking lower body.

Yes, that whole Force bond thing goes both ways, and sometimes he forgets to censor his thoughts when they start to run away from him.

"Don't be a cocky ass, Kylo. It suits you far too well."

He kisses her in apology, straining his neck to reach her lips as she's still faced away from him.

"I'm sorry."

She bites his lip, issuing a nonverbal warning. When she lets go she smirks, grinding her hips harder against his hand.

"What would you like, Rey?" he asks. Anything. He'll give her anything. "Would you like to come on my hand? Take the edge off your need?"

To his surprise, she shakes her head. His fingers slow in her, her inner muscles fluttering in disappointment.

"Use your tongue on me. I love it when you wake me up with your tongue on my... body."

Desert girl she may be, but she's still too much of a lady to use a slang term to describe herself. Kylo has several in mind that he uses when he takes himself in hand, but for now he simply kisses her again and pulls his hand out to catch the bottom edge of her slip.

Unfortunately his days of being able to wake her up with unplanned morning cunnilingus have been temporarily put on hiatus until their daughter is born. It is simply too awkward to navigate around her growing belly and not wake her up in the process and spoil the surprise.

"I can do it myself," Rey sighs, yanking her nightgown free of his hands.

Kylo realizes that he, in his own rising desire, had been fumbling with it. Struggling to pull it up over the swell of her stomach and perhaps ruining a little of the heated mood that had been building between them with his clumsiness.

"Let me do it," he says, mindful to let his breath fan against the damp skin between her thighs.

Rey grunts, dropping her hands after a few seconds of tugging on his wrists. Another sign of her subtle acceptance to him, but Kylo doesn't dare focus on that thought for more than a second should she catch onto it.

He guides the slick fabric up her body, placing wetly open-mouthed kisses against each new space of skin he exposes. She's changing so much, her body becoming so lush and full. All in preparation for their child together. Her belly is taught and straining already, and just how much bigger will she get? There's still two months left. Two months of his daughter growing and Rey's body changing to accommodate her.

Rey undulates her spine to help him, arching in waves to free the fabric as he slowly raises it up to her armpits.

Kylo has to remind himself to be careful with her breasts. They've gotten so full that anything more than the softest of flicks with his tongue can be too much for her. He leans over her, bending his back around her form so he can lap at her carefully, relishing the feel of her areolas crinkling under his ministrations.

She hasn't started to leak yet. Hopefully soon though. Kylo so sorely wants to taste her. He's thought about that from time to time, but only when he was alone. During those moments when he was confined to a lonely shower wank and he'd wonder if she would let him play with her once her milk had started to flow.

A fingertip flicks at his forehead, and when he looks up Rey is watching him with a raised eyebrow and unamused expression.

"That's enough of that, Kylo. More than enough."

There's a trace of rising annoyance in her voice, and her hands suddenly sink into his hair and pull upwards.

"Don't think things like that." She pulls him up off of her skin, but not very far. "That's so gross."

"Sorry," he offers, not meaning a word of it.

It's not. Not at all. It will be so beautiful. So natural.

Rey shakes her head, but her hands loosen on their grip in his hair before dropping away entirely.

"Shut up and get to work."

A nudge of her power prompts him downward, and Kylo supports her torso as she pulls the bunched-up nightgown up over her shoulders by herself. This far into her pregnancy she's not allowed to rest on her back for any length of time, so it will fall upon his creativity to figure out how to pleasure her pussy when she's laying on her side.

"Can you bend your knee over my shoulder?" he asks.

Rey shifts, adjusting her legs and lovely belly with a pillow that she snatches out from under his elbow. Kylo kisses his way down her body, giving his own aching need a few strokes for good measure.

He has to help her move her top leg over his shoulder so he can move his face between her legs. She pulls him in close, guiding his head forward with both the strength of her legs and a hand in his hair.

There's an odd feeling rippling through their bond, and it takes Kylo a few flicks of his tongue against her little nubby to realize that it's residual embarrassment. His Rey, his gorgeous, perfect, unreal goddess who's now so full with _his_ child, still feels self-conscious about his looking so closely at this part of her.

Well, that just means he has to make her forget all about herself, doesn't it?

Kylo attacks her heated body with enthusiasm, blowing and lapping at her swollen folds. The hand in his hair tightens and her leg trembles; she already was so close to the edge from her dream that she surely can't last long like this.

"Fingers," she moans, bucking her pelvis forward.

Kylo smirks, deciding to tease her. She'll get to come very soon, he could never hold that back from her for long, but that doesn't mean he can't string the moment out as long as he's able to. It will only heighten her pleasure in the end.

He flattens his tongue, lapping her copious juices before licking up in a wide swipe that starts at her entrance and goes all the way up her slit. When he suckles on her clit Rey mewls, her body shaking with her pleasure. He reaches up and cradles her stomach, supporting the weight of it as she tightens.

Gods, he'll never get tired of this. Never get tired of tasting her. Never get tired of touching her belly, feeling how firm the muscles are even as they're swollen and stretched with the life growing inside of her.

The hand on his hair tugs, sending little needle points of pain into his scalp that make him moan. That, in turn, makes Rey howl, the vibrations of his mouth against her having a profound effect. His chin is glistening when he pulls away for a second, not needing to lick his fingers but doing so out of habit anyhow.

The flavor of her is glorious. She tastes different then she used to before she was pregnant. Eating Rey out was always one of his favorite treats, but now the unique tones of her only enhance the experience.

Kylo pushes two fingers inside her in one smooth move. She's so damn ready, remarkably tight with the additional pressure of the stomach pushing down. Carefully he scissors his fingers, stretching her and getting her ready for his cock in the next stage of their lovemaking.

"Kylo! I'm going to-"

Her voice breaks, her legs locking up tight and holding him in place as she reaches the edge.

He presses a third inside her and what she's _going to_ do is apparently gush all over his face as she climaxes. Copious slickness flows out of her, coating his hand as he keeps pumping in and out of her, his lips never leaving her clit until she starts to whine, thrashing her head from side to side.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_."

Kylo holds her close, coaxing out each wave of pleasure from her until the tremors stop and her body allows him to withdraw. He immediately eases her leg off his shoulder in case her muscles start to cramp. Rey watches him with half-slitted eyes, her whole body slumping bonelessly against the bed in a post-orgasmic haze.

He rises then, kneeling above her and and debating if he should lick his hand clean. Tempting as it is, he strokes himself instead, gliding his hand along his rock hard length until his skin is shining with her juices.

Rey watches, panting and listless. She likes that, though. He can feel her interest through their connection. Feel how her arousal stays humming in the background as she watches him touch himself.

"I love seeing you like this, Rey."

She smiles, a soft an unguarded little expression. He takes her temporary languor as permission to openly admire her form.

From this angle he gets the perfect view of her gorgeous, pregnant body. There's a new and highly welcome softness to her. A perfect balance of a her old body enhanced by the stunning curves of a mother to be.

"Admit it Rey, you like this as much as I do."

He strokes himself faster, the sight of her tempting him to just finish himself now and get it all over her. Mark her skin in exactly the same way that he's marked her from the inside out.

"Kriff you're a pervert."

Rey's words have a bite to them that doesn't match her tone. No, if anything, her voice sounds _intrigued_ by the idea.

Kylo pumps himself over her supine form, watching as her eyes lazily follow the movements of his hand on his cock. With her libido the way that it is, he knows that he could easily finish himself now and there would still be plenty of time to make it up to her in other ways while recovers enough to go again.

 _Nonsense_ she says silently, her presence flowing through his mind. K _ylo, mhmmm, I want you inside me. Right now._

He grins down at her, his hand stilling and squeezing around his base to choke back his steady need to come.

"You only need to ask."

Yes, Rey, his insatiable goddess. She's changed so much but somehow is still the same. Insists on pushing herself up to kneeling, brushing aside the offered hand to help her. Her movements are becoming more labored and awkward as she grows, her stomach getting in the way of even basic tasks like sitting upright. But she still has far too much pride to allow him to scoop her up and carry her.

No, Kylo watches with rapt attention as she shifts her own way to the headboard and leans against it. Then she looks over her shoulder, bending at her hips and presenting her rounded buttocks with a delightful sway to her back.

"How about this?" she asks.

His cock twitches at the sight of her. He moves close, pressing himself next to her and savoring how the new fullness of her hips gives him the perfect handles to hold on to.

"Bend over a little more."

He whispers the words low in her ear and Rey scoots back, letting him guide her into the best possible angle and giving herself more room to lean forward. She shifts onto one leg, bending the other and pressing her foot flat against the mattress.

"This is about as good as I can do."

It's perfect. More than perfect. Kylo only regrets that he won't be able to watch her face as he takes her like this. But he can cradle her belly from behind, holding her bump with either of his hands.

"Are you ready?" he asks, gripping himself and running the head of his cock up and down her slit.

Rey huffs and raises an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder and he flips her hair to the other side of her neck so he can see her.

"Kylo? Sweetie? Just stick it in."

He smiles, kissing shoulders, nibbling and nipping at the skin stretched over the bony knots of her spine as he aligns himself and pushes inside.

It drives him absolutely mad with desire. The way that she sighs when he penetrates her. More than the tight silken heat of her it's the sigh that she makes when he first breaches her. The content, needy exhalation as her body grips him, welcoming him to go deep.

Rey hums as he glides in, throwing her head back and he grips her shoulders with one hand and her hips with the other. All she has to do is hold on, accepting the steady and rolling thrusts of his hips.

"Good?" he asks.

She nods, her pussy flexing against him as he sinks in to the hilt.

Her knuckles are turning white from gripping the headboard and she can't even answer him. These are all very good signs.

He sets a brisk pace, rocking in and out of her and shaking the whole bed with their movements. When she starts to meet him, pushing back against him as much as her vantage allows, he lets go of her hip and leans over her, reaching down to support her stomach.

"Do you think she knows what's going on?" she asks, grinding her hips in a tight figure eight.

Gods, he hopes not. Hopefully their daughter has no idea. Hopefully she thinks she's in a rocking chair or maybe on a swing.

But this isn't something he wants to talk about right now. Not when he's been chasing back his own orgasm for too long and his Rey is so warm all around him.

"Harder," she whines, bucking her hips back and taking him as deep as she can.

According to their doctor, deep sex is fine as long as she's comfortable with it. That's all the incentive he needs to resume thrusting, pulling her hips back in flush against him with every stroke.

Rey grips the headboard tightly, bracing herself as he takes both her hips in hand and starts a fast pace. The frame of the bed begins to creak with their rhythm, his balls slapping against her ass as he fights back the urge to truly give in to this moment.

Despite her lust filled words, he still has to take it easy on her. She's seven months pregnant, for kriffsakes.

"Can I come in you?" he asks, letting go of her stomach to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

Rey shakes her head and it takes Kylo a few more thrusts to realize that she's _laughing_. He slows his pace, willing his body to control itself. Why- _Oh_.

"I should have asked this earlier, shouldn't I?"

She looks back over her shoulder at him, but from this angle all he can see is the corner of her eye crinkled with amusement.

"Like seven months earlier? Might have helped. Now pull out, I want to try something else."

Kylo frowns, his brows pulling together tightly. It takes massive self control not to whine when he reluctantly shifts his hips back, sliding out of her.

"No good?" he asks, wondering where he went wrong.

Rey lets go of the headboard with one hand and licks her fingers. She tries to stretch her hand down between her own legs to play with her clit but she can't reach herself anymore.

Her shoulders slump. Kylo stands at attention in more ways than one, eagerly awaiting her next command on how to scratch her itch.

With a sigh she pushes away from the railing, waddling delightfully as she turns on her knees to face him.

"Taking me from behind was getting to your head. Plus my leg was starting to cramp. Now lay down and help me straddle you."

She's noticeably heavier when he lifts her, assisting her with swinging her legs over to each side of his hips. Oh yes, her facing him is much better. This way he can see her. See how her round and heavy breasts bounce as she settles in place. See every nuance of expression as she strokes his shaft before guiding it back inside her.

"I'm not going to last long like this," she warns, serpentining her hips as her body adjusts to having him inside her in this new position.

Good. He won't either. There's no way he can last more than a few strokes when he feels her like this. There's something so unbelievably intimate about sharing her body now. She's _tight_. There's simply less space inside her.

He lets her control the pace, gripping her hips to help her ease the burden of her new weight. She picks a medium pace and depth, never going too fast or too deep. Kylo doesn't care. He would stay like this forever if he could, content to an eternity of watching her move on top of him.

Like this he can see more clearly the changes to her body. She's getting bigger every day now, and it's becoming obvious everywhere. Her breasts bounce with every thrust and she supports them herself, cradling them in her palms.

He licks his lips, longing to taste her.

"That must be painful, having them so engorged."

Rey sighs softly, slowing down and working herself deeper, rocking her hips from side to side to take him better.

"Not painful, not yet at least. Just heavy. I don't like it."

Kylo… Kylo should shut his mouth right now. Stop oggling her bouncing tits and simply enjoy the intimacy of this moment.

"Kiss me," she demands.

He pushes up on his arms and she supports herself on his shoulders, both of them straining to reach the other's lips. They used to kiss like that all the time, with her on top and his arms wrapped around her. Their bodies sawing together and their tongues gliding, kissing passionately.

Except now can't reach her, not with her belly full like it is. Even when he strains his neck, tipping his upper body to the side and wrapping his torso around her curves. All his lips can reach is her shoulder.

He shakes his head, admitting defeat. She's simply gotten too big for this.

Kylo pouts. He had really wanted to kiss her. She was his goddess, after all, and his goddess had asked for his lips and he wasn't able to provide them to her.

"It's okay," Rey soothes, a touch of amusement lightening her voice, "you can make it up to me later."

One of her hands claps his own, locking their fingers together on her hip. Kylo slumps back, and he settles on rubbing her stomach with his free hand instead.

Rey starts to rock against him rhythmically, her eyes darkening with her own rising pleasure.

Dear gods she's so beautiful like this. Riding him with abandon, not a single trace of her earlier self-consciousness left on her face. She looks so… so _natural_. Like her body was meant to do this. Meant to receive him and grow their child together.

And maybe she was? Maybe this is what they were destined to do, destined to be. He, the last Skywalker and she the last Jedi. Surely the Force wanted this for them? Their connection certainly does, it grows stronger and stronger every day. Wrapping itself all around them like a cloak, shielding all three of them from everything else in the universe and leaving her to grow in their own little world.

"Kylo..."

Rey's voice is a low moan, but she pushes something into his mind. A feeling that they both have trouble expressing in words.

Happiness. Pure, genuine happiness. A joy as natural and pure as the act they're sharing now.

They're still holding hands and she brings them up from her hip to cradle her stomach together. Her body squeezes him tight, clasping at him as her movements build. Kylo hadn't realized how close she was to peaking until he starts to feel her inner muscles flutter.

"Go," she moans, rocking her hips frantically as she chases her own pleasure.

It's all the permission Kylo needs. His mind goes full circle as he gives in and floods her, thinking back to that first night of conception. She had looked so beautiful then, staring at him in wide-eyed wonder as they both realized what had just come to be.

That's nothing like how she is now though. Glowing and fertile and ripe. Riding him and taking what she wants, his essence filling her and their bond shimmering in the sidelines, gloating about what it has made them do.

He wills himself to stay hard for as long as he can, wanting to make her own pleasure reach its fullest levels. She likes to feel him firm inside when she comes, and she holds herself upright but barely. Her hips rock sloppily and grind against his fingers as he slides his hand to her clit and strokes her, adding the final fuel to her flame.

She comes with his name on her lips and her nails raking against his chest, leaving trails of proof to her passions. Her whole body trembles above him and he strokes her through it, memorizing every facet of her. He kneads her hips, grinding him down to him until she collapses whimpering against his chest.

"Good?" he asks, carefully easing her off him and rolling her onto her side facing away so he can spoon and cuddle her.

"Oh Kylo."

That voice… That's the voice of a well-fucked woman. He hides the smirk of his masculine in her hair as he holds her tight, shaping his body to fit snugly against hers. Then his hands start to roam, rubbing her shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her belly.

"I love you," she sighs, growing languid in his arms.

He swallows, nuzzling her temple but not trusting his voice to say the words back. Instead, he opens his mind like she had done to him and reflects his feelings into her, their bond a far better narrator than he could ever hope to be.

She turns her head, looking over at him. Her expression is soft, a smile lifting at the sides of her mouth.

"You can kiss me now."

She sighs into his mouth when their lips touch, a mix of bliss and exhaustion reflecting through into him.

"You think too much, Kylo." She nuzzles her forehead against him when she pulls away. "Just relax and enjoy this moment with me."

Her arm shifts, her hand attempting to slide down between her legs and he lifts his head up to watch her, curious about what she's doing.

When her fingers come back, they're glistening with his come.

"You're still leaking out of me," she murmurs, voice turning heavy with sleepiness.

Their bond wraps tighter as she brings her fingers up to her lips. He's grateful, actually, that their recent sexual gymnastics have made her so tired that she can't feel him twitch against her inner thigh.

"Would you like a towel?" he asks, stroking the curve of her hips and along the sides of her waist.

She shakes her head, catching his hand and bringing it over her belly again.

"No. I like the feel of it. It reminds me of when we made her."

How could he not smile to that? To the warm recollection of the moment that changed everything. Rey snuggles in close, relaxing against him.

She's tired, her exhaustion filtering through their bond and making him yawn in sympathy. Soon… soon they're going to need to find a new way to make love. Kneeling and then riding him is going to be too vigorous for her.

"Two more months, Kylo. Two more months and then she'll be here and I can move again."

Something in his chests flips and he has to pull away from the light kisses he was ghosting on her lips to rest his forehead against the top of her head. It's a strange, dizzying thought. In just two months, no time at all truly, their whole world will change. The two of them will become three. It's something he would think about all the time if he allowed himself, but then he might get swallowed up in the enormity of it all.

Despite what they've just shared, there's still one thing missing. One thing that he needs to know right now. An answer to the question that had been burning in the back of his mind nonstop for all of these seven months.

"Rey?" he whispers, breaking through the now silent and still room to ask.

"Mhmmm?" she hums, not answering fully but her fingers tighten over his hand that he has wrapped around hers.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good father?"

He lifts his head up to see her answer. Watches as her eyes open and she stares at the far wall. He kisses her temple again and waits.

"Do you think you will be?" she finally answers.

He swallows, a wave of emotions welling up inside him. It takes him a few breaths to find the words.

"No."

It's the truth. The honest truth. Ugly but accurate.

Rey lets go of his hand to roll over and face him. She cradles his face in her palms, stroking his hair and tucking it behind his ears.

"Kylo?" her voice is little above a whisper. "You're wrong. Trust me on this. You're wrong."

She kisses him then, pressing her lips to him with profound softness. He so badly wants to believe her.

Then she guides his hand back, pressing his palm flat against the swell of their daughter. Rey gives him one last knowing smile before dropping her head and resting it against the bend of his elbow.

They stay quietly like that for several minutes. Long enough that the sweat on their skin starts to dry with a chill, and Kylo summons the long discarded sheet back into his hand to wrap around her. He kisses her bare shoulders then, peppering her skin with affection even if he's sure she doesn't notice.

Rey is sleeping once more, her mind drifting deeply and only allowing him a few fleeting impressions of her dreams.

 _His_ daughter, on the other hand, has woken up inside her. She's starting to have awareness more and more. Maybe Kylo's fooling himself, but there were times that he would have sworn up and down and with full conviction that she was using the Force already. Tugging back on his own presence when he surrounded her with it in a cocoon then eventually had to pull away.

He doesn't have to search for her now. Back in the beginning he would have to ask the Force to show her to him. The light of her was hidden by her mother's radiant energy, but now she's grown enough that she can seek _him_ out instead of the other way around.

He feels it, then, at that moment as he rubs her mother's belly. Feels that tiniest of little pulls. The ghost of a Force signature that is so similar to Rey's but also growing and changing into its own uniqueness with every day.

"Good morning, little one."

He's careful to speak it quietly enough not to wake her mother. But he wants his daughter to get used to the sound of his voice.

The presence under his palm bounces, excited at being noticed. The skin ripples as she kicks, pushing right against his hand. Kylo smiles until his face hurts. Part of him, a large part, wants to wake up Rey to share this moment with her, but that would be indulgent of him.

Instead, he closes his eyes, rubbing the fluttering spot on Rey's stomach in circles until his daughter fades away into sleep again. She can only have awareness for a few seconds at a time, but she must have sensed that he needed to feel her at that moment.

He lets them both sleep in peace then. Watches the steady rise and fall of Rey's chest. Listens through the Force for the two heartbeats within her. All too soon quiet moments like these will be fleeting. In just two more months he will be-

No. That's not right.

He _already_ is a father, isn't he? He was there at the exact second his daughter was conceived. From that first instant of a spark inside Rey that had left her confused and Kylo so spellbound in awe of her.

Kylo knows that it's wrong for him to be this happy.

He was never meant for happiness. His fate was one of self-induced suffering and probably eventual martyrdom. It's kind of what his family does. Strife and misery are as intrinsic parts of his heritage as the Force itself.

Maybe… maybe he's bucked the trend. Maybe. Or maybe this won't last and one day he'll wake up and this will all have been a dream.

Now, though, Rey is curled up next to him, letting him hold her and fit himself to her. Now it feels more real than any fantasy he's ever dared to have for himself. She's soft and warm and doesn't hate him anymore. That alone is more than he would ever deserve.

And what about her? What about his daughter? This poor, innocent little being that will have the weight of the universe on her shoulders from the moment she's born.

It's almost cruel. Such a burden. Such a curse of her bloodline. He needs to do something to help her. Something to give her the power to face her own fate like he has come to face his.

Kylo takes a deep, shuddering breath and holds onto it until his lungs hurt. Then he whispers his mother's name, testing how it sounds against the still night air.

There it is. It's her own name now. Her own fate and destiny. What she chooses to do with that remains unwritten, but they'll both be there with her every step until the end.

* * *

Author's Note:

Written for Spokane who gave me a lovely prompt for this in my (somewhat) related fic Hands to Myself. I hope you like this and it was worth the tremendous wait!

And to my other 3 prompters: I have not forgotten! I promise! I swear! Pinky swear! They're coming just… sooner or later! Double pinky swear!


End file.
